Harmony of Blood
by Table-chan
Summary: Drakengard.Rating may go up.AU A year after the war, Caim has gathered a large group to finish off the rest of the demons. But is he ready to let go of the many things that make him Caim? Or is his sanity at stake?


Harmony of Blood   
  
Table-chan: I really have not a clue how Drakengard ends. Seriously. I have not finished it so please don't bite my head if someone is supposed to be dead or something . This is a year after the game. Even though the priestess is dead and the Cult of the Watchers is gone, demons still run around. Inuart is locked away along with his pact partner. Caim, Arioch, Verdelet, and Leonard (and all their pact partners…and no Seere because I have no idea what is his pact price was…) returned to the Castle of the Goddess and begin a clean up crew to destroy the rest of the demons.   
  
_"This is Caim speaking to the Dragon"_ _This is Caim's thoughts_ _**"This is the Dragon speaking in mind speak"**_ _**This is the Dragon's thoughts**_   
  
_Many think I'm a heartless bastard only out for revenge. They think I'm that hallow…and I'm starting to think they're right. The dragon knows different though. She sees me for me. She is the only one that understands. No one else can feel my feelings. And sometimes I hate her for it._   
  
Caim looked out before them. The whole sky was theirs, not a single creature littered the sky besides them selves. His eyes followed the lining clouds as they passed through the cold moistness and pulled themselves closer to the moon.   
  
"Caim," the dragon spoke with her normal regal tone, "Is there something that is bothering you? Your mind's voice is not as strong as normal."   
  
Caim shook his head and responded using the link between them, _"There's nothing wrong…I'm just thinking."_   
  
The dragon gave a loud hearty laugh, "Ahh…so says the one that would rush into battle with out a second thought or reason for fighting."   
  
_"Oh shut up. I'm seriously thinking…mainly about what has happened…."_   
  
"The past is the past my young friend. There is not a thing we can do to change it…unfortunately. But you will eventually get over what has happened and your life will be as normal as it can be for you."   
  
Caim sighed in frustration. His pact partner quickly silenced herself, fearing she may cause more damage than the damage already done. She feared this change in her partner. This change entitled many things. Some of them were good; some of them were bad. His brown eyes no longer contained the blood lust they once had and he had become friendlier towards people. A change that scared her though, was the fact that her friend had begun getting quiet, lost in his thoughts. Whenever she would access the thin strand of communication that they had, it was generally silent or cut off. She feared his thoughts.   
  
Though Caim thought nothing of it. The mute warrior just figured it was apart of the progressing stage. His dark brown hair flew around his head, the wind catching it constantly. He smiled. His only release in life was flying on the back of this grand creature. Caim took in a great breath and continued to look at the clouds that covered his kingdom. He smiled more knowing the fit Verdelet was going to throw when he got back. He was only supposed to ride the dragon during the day, which he did. He and his dragon were in the sky whenever they could be, both realizing that it was good for them considering how stuffy the castle was.   
  
The castle still smelt of blood, even though it had been cleaned thoroughly. Caim thinks one of the servants hid a body and is leaving it there to rot on purpose. (and most people agree with him) It still had server damage from the not so recent attack on it. It had been one year since everything had happened. The dragon normally would be around the ground, walking around, flying around on guard and they would chat constantly considering she was the only one that Caim could talk to directly.   
  
Tonight was nice though. It was calm; there was nothing wrong with it. The sky glittered with stars and the crescent moon shown brightly. The clouds seemed to give off their own eerie glow. Caim's eye lids began to droop and soon found himself slipping into the dream world. And no sooner, he slipped off the dragon, plummeting through the clouds.   
  
The dragon's eyes went wide as she dove. He could not die. She went faster and faster still, but she was finding it nearly impossible to catch up to her pact partner. "CAIM!" She shouted to him knowing it would do her no good. In one last ditch effort she pulled her wings closer to her body as she dived for him. By some miraculous event, she managed to grab him with her massive talon, being careful as to not hurt him. Caim had nearly died. Why did he not tell her that he was tiered? She would've gladly taken him back to the castle. Lightly, and ever so, she flew up to his tower. Luckily for her the window was open and Caim had awoken. She got close enough where he could get from her talon to the window.   
  
"You should've told me that you were ready to retire. Please don't scare me like that."   
  
_"I'm sorry, I won't do it again…"_ Caim trudged to his bed and got with in the covers.   
  
_**What is wrong with you Caim??**_   
  
The next morning, Verdelet stormed into the young rulers room, "Caim! How reckless can you be? The dragon informed me of your little expedition last night. That is the reason why I don't want you flying at night!"   
  
Verdelet continued with his ramblings and Caim continued to ignore him. What had happened last night was an accident. He had fallen asleep. It could happen to anyone. Verdelet huffed at Caim's lack of attention.   
  
"Are you ignoring me Caim?!" Caim just grinned at the older man. Caim stood and walked over to the man, patted his shoulder and mouth something enthusiastically. He grinned once again and left the shocked man.   
  
"What's that suppose to mean?…Caim? Caim!" Verdelet chased after Caim, "There is no stick up my ass! What does that mean?"   
  
Caim looked as if he was going to die of laughter. He ran all the way through the blood smelling castle, trying reach the weapons room. It was time for clean up crew he smirked darkly until a large hand caught him.   
  
"Where are you going in such a rush Caim?" the blind man asked him. Caim opened his mouth to speak and cursed himself again. He was still getting used to the fact he couldn't speak even though it had been a little over year since he had made the pact with the dragon. Leonard smiled at him as the sprite buzzed about Caim's head. Caim gave an evil glare at it. The faerie gave a laugh and looked at the frustrated young man.   
  
"So will you tell us?" the faerie mocked him.   
  
Caim gave one last glare and then walked away. He always seemed to be mocked for his lose. Sure Leonard couldn't see, but at least he could still communicate with the rest of the world. Arioch, yes _poor_ Arioch and her lose. She could still scream in anger and insanity. Caim could do nothing but be silent, even in rage, sadness, happiness…anything. His mood darkened considerably when his pack partner greeted him good morning.   
  
**_"Good morning Caim. How are you this bright morning?"_**   
  
Caim mumbled back to his friend, _"I could be a hell of a lot better."_   
  
**_"What's wrong?"_**   
  
_"The fact that I can't tell anyone anything."_   
  
**_"You can tell me things…or do you still not trust me after all this time?"_**   
  
_"So many questions! You're like a bloody woman!"_   
  
**_"Well then you shouldn't make me worry about the sanity of my pact partner. Good day Caim,"_** and with that their conversation stopped. Caim grumbled in his mind as he walked into the weaponry and looked at his many swords, daggers, hammers and staves. He looked around some until he came upon the object of his searching. The Cometdance was lying against the wall, building some dust considering he hadn't used that specific weapon in a while. He picked up the heavy sword and gave it a couple of swings when someone's light footsteps stepped into the weaponry. Arioch. And she was smiling insanely him.   
  
"Is there no one to hear your scream, young Caim? Only your petty dragon and she is not even close to the ground to help you…" The fire and water spirits hovered near her. He could almost feel them panicking as she approached Caim. Caim raised his weapon to the woman fearing what she would do to him. Both he and Arioch knew he couldn't call for help. The only he could was to the dragon and she wasn't responding. He bared his teeth to the elf and she laughed menacingly, "Come here my Caim. I won't hurt you my pretty."   
  
If it came down to it, he would kill the woman to keep his own life. Her green eyes were staring maliciously into his brown eyes.   
  
_"Dragon! Where are you!? I need help!"_   
  
**_"Oh, so the mighty Caim admits he needs help?"_**   
  
_"It Arioch she-"_ the link was broken and the dragon swooped down upon the castle, looking for any sign of anyone. Normally no one would consider Arioch a threat, she was just a tad insane. But with Caim, it was a different story. He could not call for any help. She was hoping Caim could be stubborn enough to live until she found help. And there it was in the third story window.   
  
"Verdelet!" she stopped in front of the window.   
  
"What is it Lady Dragon?"   
  
"Arioch has Caim somewhere. He's no longer responding to me-" she roared in pain and shook it off, "We must make haste."   
  
Verdelet did just that. He hurried off through the corridors telling anyone and everyone the situation and searching for Caim. A few moments later, one of the many guards of the Union had run up to him saying that they had found both Caim and Arioch. Verdelet followed the guard to where they had found them and gasped.   
  
The two spirits stood in their true forms in front of Arioch, as if protecting her while guard held back an insane looking Caim. His eyes were wild and his face was dark. An insane looking grin was plastered to his face and he tried to rip himself free of the guardsmen. The Cometdance was flung to the side. Arioch looked as if she had been to hell and back. There was a large gash across her eye and another across her arm. She was gasping for breath and fear was etched into her one working eye. Caim also looked horrible. He had bruises on his face that were already turning black. His armor looked like paper for the way it was cut and nasty wound was just underneath that. His breathing was erratic and blood trickled from his mouth and nose. Scorch were everywhere on his body.   
  
"Get him away," the water spirit spoke, "He should've known better than to attack our Arioch."   
  
"He should be killed," the fire spirit started, "He could've just run from her."   
  
Caim looked like he was going to tear the two to pieces and began mouthing things at them. Everyone got the impression that if he had a voice, it would be screaming right now. The two spirits looked offended and moved towards him   
  
"Spirits stop," Verdelet commanded, "There is no need for anymore violence here today."   
  
The two stopped and nodded at him. Caim smirked and mouthed something else. The two ignored him and lifted their pact partner away from the scene. Caim struggled more wanting to go after them while Verdelet prepared a sedation spell for the man. It didn't work as well as he wanted it too, but Caim had calmed down considerably. The dragon was floating right outside the massive window watching the whole thing.   
  
**_"Caim? Answer me. Please?"_**   
  
_"Blood…I want to see more of it…LET ME SEE BLOOD!"_   
  
The dragon backed away for a moment. Caim wanted blood? He had not been like this since before they had formed the pact. She dared to take a venture into his mind once again.   
  
**_"Caim. Please talk to me sensibly. There is no reason to see blood. The war has long been over."_**   
  
_"That's the problem. There needs to be war…there needs to be blood, death, destruction…"_   
  
**_"There is no need for any of that Caim. Calm down and talk to me sensibly."_**   
  
The soldiers were dragging Caim back to his chambers and locking him in there. The dragon flew by his window, so to watch his new change in behavior. The brown haired young man just sat in his bed though, craving the feel, the taste, and the smell of thick red liquid. And the fact the entire castle smelt of it was not helping his condition any.   
  
The dragon now worried even more for her pact partner. He was worse than Arioch. She needed to probe his mind for anything that would allow him to release all of that pent up anger. And then she had it. The Imperial Castle was still crawling with demons and dead things. She would take him there later when he could think somewhat coherently.   
  
Table-chan: Oh yes. Three and a half pages of a Drakengard fanfiction. To my knowledge, this is the only Drakengard fanfiction up on FF.net...but if I'm wrong then by all means tell me. I want to read Drakengard fanfics so yes...tell me...   
  
Next Chapter: The dragon brings Caim to the ruined Imperial Land. Demons are there and ruthlessly, Caim takes them out with the help of the dragon. But is there more to the eye to these left over demons? 


End file.
